Abdullah Yousef
Abdullah Yousef, also known as Lycan is a Ghoul university student and Artist living in the 20th ward, who recently moved from Syria for a better education. Appearance Tall, tan complexion, curly but well kept black hair, dark amber eyes, slim-athletic build due to his calisthenic and Parkour training since childhood, and is almost always in either gray or black clothing. Personality Abdullah is an Ambivert, not bothered by too much company and social action, but prefers sometimes to be left to himself. He is very curious and often ponders about the purpose of life and the world, and withholds the values integrity and honesty in high regard. And he is a profound and articulate speaker and artist. He's mostly kind, but fierce when there is a threat to himself and even more so when its to those he cares about. He is quite fond of the human race, befriending them since he was a child, and due to that feels guilty when he eats and is very selective, usually eating criminals, never women or children, covering the faces of his victims before eating, and continuously reminding himself its the only way to survive. History Abdullah grew up in Deir Al Zour, a village in the Syrian countryside. His parents preferred the countryside as it was less monitored for Ghouls. Ever since he was a child he loved physical activity, playing with the other village children many days and nights, and studied poetry enhancing his talent of speech. He caused a lot of mischief and used his speed and parkouring ability to flee. He'd grown fond of humans, and always wondered of a way to coexist without hiding so many secrets and resentment. When he was 17 he left for Japan to have a higher education and become familiar with more of his kind. (More to be revealed) Powers and Abilities High speed: Abdullah is extremely quick on his feet, a skill he picked up since he was a child. Escape and Chasing: Abdullah's parkour and calisthenic training allows him to exceed others whether in fleeing enemies that best him or vice versa Combat: : Strengths: '''Very fast and agile, with great stamina due to his strenuous calisthenic and parkour training, Combined with his focused and strategic combat style making him an excellent fighter and he rarely underestimates his opponents. : '''Weaknesses: '''Abdullah has a difficult time fighting when cornered and in tight spaces, and is much more reliant on his speed than brute force, which is a disadvantage when caught by those who best him in that ability. He is completely capable of finishing off most of his enemies, but usually becomes conflicted and has mercy leaving them on the brink of death instead. Kagune '''Type: Bikaku Appearance: Abdullahs Kagune takes the shape of a Wolf's tail, grey, slim, long, and patterned spike-like as wolves fur. Strengths: Is great for piercing and jabbing at enemies, as well as blocking their attacks, not so good at slashing. Weaknesses: is prone to being sensitive to Ukaku projectiles. Mechanics: Abdullah sometimes wraps his tail around his leg to add force and pain to a kick. and when parkouring wraps it around poles to fling himself up, and curls it like a spring under him to have a safe landing. Threads Relationships Quotes - "All men are born equal, even if some of those men must feed on others to live. Its who and what we feed on that defines us, but its never made us more than equal" Trivia - Abdullah is fluent in french from it being a second language taught in Syrian schools.